Talk:Eye of Healing
are you familiar with the term photoshop? Plus if your drawing stinks, dont draw. no offense, but you cant put your opinions in thedangers with the hidden eye, you have to create trivia then you add your opinions. Again, no offense. NarutoUzumaki123 08:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, actually, my sister drew that one, and I borrowed it. She did give it to me as a gift, so I'm allowed to use it. As for photoshop, I'm not all that good with it, in fact I have never even used it before. So no, im not to familiar with it. Taking out opinion now. Is it overpowered?Mastermachine Be a friend, save a life. 11:50, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it is. I would sugest changing it, or not using it. I am disappointed Normally I am uninterested in commenting and negotiating on sub-par articles, but this is a "special" occasion. While I'm unconcerned with your utter lack of ingenuity when it comes to designing your dōjutsu's abilities, what really troubles me is this incredibly dissatisfying image said to represent said dōjutsu. As such I have taken the liberty to fix this most heinous of errors and provide you with a image of superior quality. In turn, I will expect you to clean up the state of this page with the utmost expediency. Failure to do so will result in...absolutely nothing as I am not an admin, but I will arrange for my gift to be deleted. Kazeyo 05:40, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Because Kazeyo is my very good friend Ill be the admin to delete the image if this article isnt brought up to par. First off, it needs a limited range and window of operation meaning the user cant be omnipotent. Secondly they need to have a drawback of equal power such as massive chakra loss, blindness, etc. and Thirdly chose one or the other using both fate manipulation and future sight in a sense makes you a deity-like figure, look at she could only see the future with her eyes, not manipulate it.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 12:28, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : : :Thanks for the pic! Definitly better then the one my sister drew. I'll be able to edit this in a little, I'm in school, so i'm dodging teachers to type this up. Now, did you read the updated page? Th eye does cause blindness, has limited range, and does not actually alter fate, just allows the user to see what could happen and change it on their own. So, I think I covered all the bases here, but thanks for the tips. Now, plz, give me about 24 hours to improve anything else I haven't yet, ok? Thanks Mastermachine Be a friend, save a life. 13:32, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Also, I understand that this was probably way overpowered, thats why I put a note asking people to tell me if it was. I want my fictions and articles to be a good as possible, and that means I want your critisizm. But there is no need to be rude. I know the previous image sucked, and I was planning on making a much better one when I finished with my CAD class (we're learning to create images using a comp, so it would have allowed me to do this). As for the "utter lack of ingenuity when it comes to designing your dōjutsu's abilities", I thought it was pretty good, but if you don't I will be happy to try and come up with something new... and I think I already have it, but I'll put it up and let you decide if its "good enough" for this wiki. :As for "control or seeing", well, if you can see something happen before it happens, then you can stop it from happening (aka, you see a kunai headed for your head, you can dodge it). :I'll now be seeing if my other idea would be a valid one. Thanks for the critisism, but please don't be rude if you can help it. And again, thank you for the image! Mastermachine Be a friend, save a life. : : Starting Over :Ok, so I have a new idea, and I think it can work better then this one. Please bear with me as i finish up the idea, and I thank you all for pointing out my issues with the old page, it has helped me think up this new one. And again, thank you for the pic, Kazeyo, it is a very nice one! Mastermachine Be a friend, save a life. 14:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Eye of Healing Ok, so this is my new idea, what do you think? Again, I will need to take until later today to finish up all the errors and mistakes that I may have made, so don't go overboard on the criticism. Please though, do tell me if it needs improvement and how, thanks. Thank you for the pic, Kazeyo, it is a very nice one! Mastermachine Be a friend, save a life. 14:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I can see how that eye may be useful for your guy, what with the missing a piece of his leg. He needs that leg.Talk to VG or check out my rant 16:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC)